


Tease

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Phil punishes Dan for teasing him in public.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 15, 2015.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dan whispers back at Phil, playing the innocent card as he bats his eyelashes jokingly.

Phil growls low in his throat and narrows his eyes for just a split second. “Yes you fucking do.” He’s sure to be quiet as there are mics around and the last thing he wants is for a fan to catch him swearing, especially since they would ask why he was swearing at Dan and he couldn’t exactly tell them that it was because Dan looked gorgeous, too gorgeous to be considered decent.

Dan giggled softly. “No really Phil, I don’t know what you mean. I look perfectly fine.” He looked down at himself and fiddled with his hair even though it was already perfect.

And Dan was right of course. He looked more than fine, more like stunning really. Dan was wearing his tightest pair of black skinny jeans that were so tight they looked like they were painted on, something Phil wasn’t entirely convinced wasn’t true.

Downright sexy if you asked Phil; but that was the problem. Phil wanted to jump Dan, shove him against the wall and fuck him senseless until Dan begged for Phil to stop because it was just too much. Unfortunately he couldn’t as they were currently about to do a book signing, the last one of this leg of their tour before they got to go home for a few days to rest up.

Phil pulled back the curtain just slightly to peek out into the room. Hundreds of people were all standing in line waiting for them to come out to sign books. Phil was grateful for all of his fans, he really was, but part of him wished they could go home so he could just fuck Dan already.

“Yes and that’s the problem. All I can think about is what I’m gonna do to you when we get home,” Phil muttered, letting the curtain fall back into place and turning to face Dan again.

Dan smirked and his eyebrow quirked. “Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?” He glanced around quickly to make sure the coast was clear then he teasingly dragged his fingers over Phil’s crotch. Dan let his fingers linger for a few moments before he pulled them away.

Phil breathed in sharply and closed his eyes, trying to focus on not getting hard. “I’m gonna-” but Phil was cut off by the manager of the bookstore who was introducing them. He put on his AmazingPhil persona and stepped out from behind the curtain, smiling widely and waving as he and Dan walked up. Phil was immensely glad they had a table to sit at since he was pretty sure he was half hard and he didn’t want anyone to notice.

***

Four hours of signing books and two hours on their tour bus later and Dan and Phil were finally home. When their door is shut and they’re up the stairs, Phil turned on Dan and shoved him against the wall.

“Phil, what are-” Dan’s cut off by Phil’s hand covering his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

“You were very naughty today, Dan. Wearing those jeans and then touching me right before our signing,” Phil breathed, his lips only a few centimeters from Dan’s face. “What happens to naughty boys?”

Dan grunted in response, refusing to answer even when Phil pulled his hand away. Phil shoved him harder against the wall. “Answer me,” he growled. When Dan still didn’t speak, Phil pulled him off the wall and dragged him up to their room.

“Hey!” Dan said in protest, though he made no effort to try to pull away, excited to see what Phil had in mind.

Phil kicked the door shut and ordered Dan to strip, which he did eagerly, while he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from one of his drawers. When Dan was completely undressed, he lay down on the bed on his back and upon Phil’s instruction, lifted his arms above his head. Phil made quick work of fastening the cuffs around Dan’s wrists and pinned them down against the pillow. “Keep them here,” he ordered, his voice lower than usual.

“Yes, sir,” Dan said softly, nodding quickly. He watched as Phil pushed his jeans halfway down his thighs, clearly too eager and impatient to fully undress, then lean over to grab the bottle of lube they always kept close by. Dan let out a soft whimper and spread his legs, wanting Phil to hurry.

“When was the last time you stretched?” Phil asked. Usually this wasn’t a problem but since they’d been on tour, they haven’t had as much time to themselves.

Dan bit his lip and thought. “Yesterday morning in the shower.” Phil nodded and poured some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a bit before pushing in one finger at a time.

Thankfully it only took a minute of stretching before Dan was nodding at Phil to tell him he was ready.

Phil waited until he got Dan’s okay before he pulled his finger out and quickly replaced them with his cock, moaning loudly at the feeling. “Fuck, so tight!”

Dan nodded in agreement and whimpered, wrapping his legs around Phil’s waist to try and pull him closer. “Please, sir, more,” he whispered.

This urged Phil to lean down and push Dan’s legs off of his waist, instead adjusting so Dan’s legs were spread wide and his knees were on top of Dan’s thighs to keep them down. Phil then held his wrists down against the bed and started to fuck into Dan harder, angling his thrusts to go even deeper.

“Shitting fuck Phil,” Dan breathed out. He could hardly form coherent thoughts, much less be able to speak properly. Dan whimpered softly and started to squirm under Phil as he begged, “Ple- please! Sir, oh Phil I- I need! Need, please!” He had no clue what he was even begging for, an orgasm, for Phil to stop, for him to keep going?

Phil chuckled as he stared down at Dan. “Please what? What do you need?” he asked, teasing Dan.

Dan just shook his head and whimpered, unable to find any words to say.

He slammed into Dan’s prostate even harder now, focusing on trying to get Dan to come. Phil smirked as he did just that, Dan shaking under him as he came without any stimulation to his hard cock.

“Phiw, please!” Dan sobbed as it began to be too much for him to handle, Phil’s name coming out slurred as Dan begged and pleaded.

Phil smirked and wrapped his fingers around Dan’s cock, doing the opposite of what Dan wanted. “Well since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could touch your cock for you,” he teased, knowing very well what Dan wanted.

Dan shook his head and whined. “No, please it’s too much! Phil, Phil, oh shit! Fuck yes, more!” It had finally started to feel good again when Phil pulled his hand away, making Dan squirm in protest. He whined even louder when Phil pulled out and started stroking himself instead, a few seconds later coming onto Dan’s stomach and thighs.

“Where are you going?” Dan asked, frowning as Phil got up and started to walk towards the door. “Aren’t you gonna untie me?”

Phil chuckled and turned back to Dan. “Nope, I might want to use you again later,” he grinned.

Dan squirmed and knew he could get up if he really wanted to since he wasn’t actually tied down but he liked it when Phil played with him this way so he stayed put, eventually falling asleep with a soft smile on his lips despite the fact that the metal cuffs were digging into his wrists and he had a painfully hard cock and was covered in a mixture of his and Phil’s cum.


End file.
